6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Job
and his band.]] Snow Job is the second 6teen movie. It is the final episode of Season 2 from 2005-2006, and is the only hour-long episode this aired on December 21, 2006 (besides Dude of the Living Dead.) Summary The biggest snow storm of the year causes a snow day, meaning that there is no school or work. This makes many teens head down to the Galleria Mall (much to Ron's displeasure). While Jonesy hangs out and has fun, Jen continues to arrange a dance that's going to be in a few days. She starts to stress about how the dance will turn out, and tries to find a good look for her hair for the dance. Caitlin tries to help Wyatt get a date for the dance while trying to get hers. Wyatt ends up successfully asking a fellow band member named Marlowe to go to the dance with him, while Caitlin has no luck and ends up creeping her crush out. Meanwhile, Nikki and Jonesy get into a fight after he stops helping Nikki ice skate to talk to Tara, the "hottest girl" in school. Nikki beats up Jonesy, but Ron stops them and puts them in jail. They argue, and state how they are both glad to no longer be dating. However, when Jonesy gets claustrophobic in the jail cell and freaks out, Nikki ends up comforting him and they are let out. Jonesy then later gets a date with Tara for the dance. On the night of the dance, Jonesy brings Tara to the Lemon, where the gang meets up. Jen wears the same dress and hairstyle as she did when she went to a nightclub a previous episode, and is also quite pleased with the night so far. However, she is then angry once again when Jonesy's brother Robbie throws a water balloon on Jen, and messes up her hair and wets her dress after she worked on it for hours. Nikki says that she will work at The Khaki Barn's Midnight Madness Sale for the night and let Chrissy go to the dance instead, in exchange for a place to fix Jen's hair. The Clones agree and even offer to help. After the four girls help Jen, she looks better than before. The gang then heads over to the dance. After seeing how shallow she really is, Jonesy dumps Tara in front of everyone and drives to the mall to find Nikki. He finds her in the ice arena crying. Nikki agrees to go to the dance with Jonesy after he finds out that the only reason that Nikki dumped him was that she was scared that if they screwed their relationship up they wouldn't be able to be friends again and she'd lose him forever. A dramatic scene shows where they kiss and apologize, rendering them a couple once again. Nikki closes down the store and puts on a dress, and they both go back to the dance. Wyatt then goes up to the stage to play a beautiful song with his band. In the end, Caitlin dances with a muscular Greeter God, Jude scores three girls, and Jen enjoys her hard work. Wyatt continues to play his song, and the other five friends dance. The screen then fades out to black, signaling the end. Category:Hour-long specials Category:Episodes